


Мой друг-демон

by Pamdar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar





	Мой друг-демон

Кейго вышел из школы позже всех своих одноклассников — пришлось задержаться из-за физрука, который остановил его посреди коридора, чтобы прочитать нудную и очень эмоциональную лекцию о том, что если бы Кейго на его уроках так бегал, то был бы похож на настоящего мужика, а не на жалкую пародию человека, коей является. В общем, ничего нового.

Когда Кейго, наконец, освободился и вышел во двор, тот был почти пуст. Остальные уже разошлись, только Тацки подпирала спиной забор и бездумно смотрела куда-то в сторону кустов. Она стояла, сложив руки на груди, и выглядела уверенно и невозмутимо, как обычно, но что-то в ее позе смущало. Подойдя поближе, Кейго решил, что дело в изгибе спины — такой появлялся у парней, которых в школе часто бьют и шпыняют. Они будто хотят стать незаметнее, так согнувшись.

Затравленно. Такое могло быть с кем угодно, но только не с Тацки.

— Послушай, Арисава… — начал Кейго неуверенно. Такци, не смотря на манеры и черный пояс по карате, все-таки была девушкой. Кто знает, что у нее там творилось в голове. — Если ты хочешь поговорить, излить душу… Я к твоим услугам. У меня большой опыт, я сам себе каждый вечер душу изливаю.

Тацки глянула исподлобья, мрачно усмехнувшись.

— Асано, отвянь, — бросила она устало. Кейго решил, что раз еще жив, то дело совсем плохо.

— Ну, в самом деле, расскажи, — продолжал он, удивляясь своему жалобному тону. Кого тут утешать вообще надо? Но Кейго, как профессионал по доставанию друзей, чувствовал, что Тацки нужна помощь, а он мог помочь только дружеской беседой и отступать не собирался. — Проблемы с семьей? С учебой? Эти… Критические дни?

Отлепившись от забора, Тацки молча зашагала прочь, наверняка надеясь, что так Кейго отстанет. И откуда столько наивности, вроде не первый год знакомы?

— Опять сверхъестественная хрень? — догнав ее, спросил Кейго. Он надеялся, что у него получилось выговорить это невозмутимо и будто между делом. — Что-то с Ичиго? С Иноуе-сан?

Кажется, он перегнул палку. Тацки резко остановилась, схватила его за руку чуть повыше локтя и сильно сжала.

— Асано, я же ясно сказала, отвали! — крикнула она с неожиданной яростью в голосе, и на секунду показалось, что в ее глазах полыхнул огонь.

Кейго, в общем-то, трезво оценивал свои силы и знал, что Тацки в случае необходимости закатает его в асфальт, не вспотев. Но при этом он считал себя мужиком, что бы там физрук не говорил, и решил, что ни за что не будет орать. Подумаешь, девчонка за руку схватила, потерпит.

Очень сильно схватила. Было больно, слишком больно для простого сжатия рукой, и у Кейго защипало в глазах, но он мужественно терпел. До тех пор, пока в воздухе не запахло паленым.

Вывернувшись из захвата, Кейго недоуменно уставился на свою руку. В том месте, где сжимались пальцы Тацки, толстый школьный пиджак прожгло насквозь до кожи, которая покраснела и, кажется, начала покрываться волдырями.

Ладонь Тацки дымилась.

— Я… Прости, — Тацки нервно потерла лицо руками, потом в отчаянном жесте вцепилась в свои волосы. — Я не знаю, что со мной. Черт, я сегодня утром пакет с молоком прожгла! Тогда и началось... Прости, Асано. Ты как? 

Офигевший от такого поворота Кейго только покачал головой, даже боль притупилась.

— Фигня, — отмахнулся он и для убедительности помахал обожженной рукой. Боль снова усилилась, но Кейго заставил себя улыбнуться. Подумаешь, одна из его друзей превратилась в женщину-утюг, с кем не бывает. Кейго начинал подозревать, что в этом городе подобного не бывает только с ним. — Слушай…

Тацки посмотрела на него с такой надеждой, что у Кейго сердце защемило. Он только сейчас заметил, что она очень побледнела, а под ее глазами залегли тени.

— Я думаю, ты из-за частого общения с Ичиго стала как Чад и Орихиме, с суперсилами, — продолжил он увереннее. — Помнишь, Урахара-сан говорил? А ты с Ичиго в последнее время больше всех болталась.

Версия звучала вполне логично, Кейго был горд собой. Тацки тоже успокоилась, посмотрела благодарно в ответ.

— Ты прав, скорее всего, — она выпрямилась, и Кейго не сдержал улыбку — Тацки снова выглядела уверенно. Такая Тацки ему нравилась, рядом с ней появлялось ощущение, что все будет хорошо. — Схожу к мистеру подозрительному шляпнику, он наверняка разберется.

— Тебя проводить?

— Не надо, я сама, — Тацки снова зашагала вперед широкой уверенной походкой. На ходу обернулась, бросила: — Не говори пока никому, хорошо? Пожалуйста.

Кейго растерянно кивнул, глядя на то, как Тацки ловко закидывает сумку на плечо и скрывается за поворотом. Кажется, на одного друга со сверхъестественными проблемами у него стало больше.

 

Идти в пиджаке было неудобно, рваные края все время задевали ожог, царапая и причиняя боль. Не выдержав, Кейго снял его и, сложив, закинул на другую руку. К счастью, под пиджак он сегодня надел не рубашку, а футболку — не из желания подражать Ичиго, просто не нашел больше ничего чистого. Разумеется, его отчитали все учителя, но сейчас короткие рукава очень радовали.

На лавочке у станции его ждал Мидзуиро.

— Привет, — сказал Кейго, поражаясь собственной тупости — ведь виделись совсем недавно. — А ты тут?..

— Тебя жду, — с улыбкой пояснил Мидзуиро, поднимаясь и беря портфель. — Откуда красота?

Кейго не сразу понял, что Мидзуиро спрашивал про ожог, а когда понял, глупо засмеялся, чтобы потянуть время. Тацки ведь просила не рассказывать.

— Да сестра… — пробормотал Кейго, уже жалея, что стащил пиджак. — Кофе утром пролила. Случайно.

Чуть наклонившись, Мидзуиро внимательно рассматривал ожог, будто решал задачку по математике или пытался взорвать монстра в белых лосинах. 

— Давно пора подать на нее в суд за домашнее насилие, — Мидзуиро снова мило улыбался, и Кейго понял, что тот ни разу ему не поверил. — Ты выиграешь дело.

— Не могу, она вкусно готовит, — по привычке отбрехался Кейго. — Пошли, электричку пропустим.

***

Дома орал телевизор и пахло пивом. Сестра всегда так отмечала расставание с очередным парнем.

Кейго на цыпочках крался за спинкой дивана, надеясь, что сестра его не заметит и не отправит за соком или чем покрепче. Но она только пялилась в экран, закинув ноги на журнальный столик.

— Маргарет, дура крашеная, — вдруг заговорила Мизухо, когда Кейго стоял за ее спиной. — На фига ей этот хлюпик-архитектор, когда под рукой такой сексуальный водитель?

Решив, что отвечать будет себе дороже, Кейго пулей пролетел в ванную. Там он умылся и смазал ожог белой мазью, инструкция на которой обещала скорейшее выздоровление, а потом так же тихо проскочил к себе в комнату.

Нужно было решить, что делать с пиджаком. Кейго достал нитки, покрутил их в руке, рассматривая дырки. Места, где были пальцы Тацки, выгорели полностью, сшить без натяжения ткани не получится, а новый пиджак ему сейчас вряд ли купят. Немного подумав, Кейго принялся рыться в шкафу в поисках того, что не жалко порезать на заплатки. Если повезет найти ткань нужного цвета, то будет почти незаметно.

— Кейго, твои друзья-придурки приперлись! — заорала сестра из гостиной. — Алкоголь не пить, сексом не заниматься, мусор не разбрасывать!

Услышав шаги за спиной, Кейго перестал потрошить шкаф и обернулся. Веселая улыбка сползла с его лица, когда он понял, что не знает вошедших.

На него сверху вниз смотрели два высоких парня, на вид не старше самого Кейго, похожие, будто братья. Сходство усиливалось благодаря одинаковым красным кимоно, но хуже всего было то, что оба недобро ухмылялись.

— Привет, — сказал левый.

— Пока, — сказал правый и вытянул руку, на его указательном пальце загорелся белый огонек.

Последнее, что Кейго запомнил — как падал в собственный шкаф на груду шмоток.

***

Сознание не хотело возвращаться, мысли превратились кисель и вяло плавали в мозгу. Сквозь темноту и головную боль прорывались обрывки чужого разговора, раздражающие настолько, что хотелось заткнуть уши, но Кейго собрался с силами и заставил себя прислушаться.

«А ему не больно будет? Человек все-таки…»

«Да какая разница. Голову ровнее держи.»

Кейго почувствовал, как его хватают за волосы и тянут вверх. Перед закрытыми глазами заплясали красные драконы, и он поспешил снова отрубиться.

***

Во второй раз Кейго пришел в себя оттого, что кто-то убирал волосы с его лба. Температуру проверял, что ли?

Усилием воли приоткрыв глаза, Кейго увидел перед собой сосредоточенное лицо Мидзуиро.

— Ты напился и дополз до моего дома на бровях, Асано-сан? — спросил тот шутливо, помогая сесть. Оглянувшись, Кейго понял, что лежал на крыльце у дома Мидзуиро. Кто знает, может и в самом деле дополз — тело болело и ныло, не переставая, а голова по ощущениям вовсе была готова взорваться. — Поднимайся, внутрь зайдем, тут холодно.

Сидеть на крыльце в самом деле было не очень тепло, но Кейго сквозь туман в раскалывающейся голове вспомнил, что сейчас это не главная его проблема. 

— Мизухо! — крикнул он и резко поднялся, не до конца осознавая, что делает. — Мне нужно домой, сестра там с ними осталась!

Кейго попытался сделать пару шагов в сторону дороги, но за плечо держали неожиданно крепко для хлюпика. Хорошо хоть в этот раз обошлось без ожогов.

— Пойдем в дом, Кейго, — говорил Мидзуиро спокойно, и от его тона почему-то бежали мурашки по спине. — От меня Мизухо позвоним, на улице сейчас небезопасно. На улице. Небезопасно.

Последнее слово прозвучало как-то совсем мрачно, и Кейго понял, что ночная улица действительно его пугала. Тени зашевелились, будто за каждой скрывался монстр, зашептали проклятья и по асфальту потянули свои бесплотные щупальца к ногам Кейго. Его затрясло от накатившего иррационального ужаса.

— Прости, перестарался немного, — Мидзуиро затащил едва перебирающего ногами Кейго через порог и усадил на маленький стульчик в прихожей.

— Джедай… хренов… — пробормотал Кейго. В светлой квартире с закрытой дверью он почувствовал себя намного лучше.

Мидзуиро невозмутимо пожал плечами, снял со стены трубку и быстро набрал номер.

— Здравствуйте, Асано-сан, это друг Кейго. Нет, не рыжий. Не амбал. Тот, что предлагал встретиться лет через пятнадцать. Ага… Кейго переночует у меня, ладно? Отлично.

Пока шел разговор, Кейго осторожно ощупал пальцами голову, пытаясь оценить повреждения, но не нашел ни царапины.

— Твоя сестра в порядке, она даже не помнит, что ты сегодня приходил, — заверил Мидзуиро. — Что случилось?

Кейго рассказал все, что запомнил про двух клоунов и их разговоры. Он сам ничего не понимал. Какого черта этим козлам было надо?

— Били? — наконец, спросил Мидзуиро. Все время рассказа на его лице сохранялось нечитаемое выражение, и это почему-то очень бесило.

— Нет… Вроде нет, — Кейго покачал головой и тут же прижал руку к виску, пытаясь унять боль. — Я в аптечку залезу, ага?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Кейго поплелся в ванную. За годы знакомства с Мидзуиро он не раз бывал у него дома и хорошо знал как расположение комнат, так и расположение вещей первой необходимости вроде дисков с фильмами, кофе и таблеток от головы.

— Только с зеркалом осторожнее! — крикнул Мидзуиро вслед, и в его голосе едва заметно слышалась усмешка.

Что он имел в виду, Кейго понял, когда взглянул на свое отражение и испуганно отшатнулся.

На его лбу красовался незнакомый черный иероглиф. Кейго послюнявил большой палец, потер — безуспешно, даже не размазался. Тогда он открыл воду в кране, тщательно вымыл лицо с мылом, но и это не принесло результата, иероглиф остался на прежнем месте.

Ну зашибись теперь. Его похищали татуировщики-любители, оттачивающие свое мастерство на случайных жертвах.

В зеркале Кейго увидел, как Мидзуиро заглядывает в ванную и улыбается, как-то даже смущенно.

— Что это? — спросил Кейго, развернувшись и убирая ладонью волосы со лба для лучшего обзора. — Эти придурки на мне что-то написали!

— Очень неприличное слово на одном древнем языке, — пояснил Мидзуиро невозмутимо, будто сталкивался с таким каждый день. — Дело не в тексте, а в том, что его написали на тебе и подкинули под мою дверь. Думаю, кто-то из моих врагов узнал, что ты мой друг, и сделал мне первое предупреждение. Они не прислали твою голову, это хорошо. Чувствуется старая школа, это хуже.

Кейго стоял, разинув рот, и не находил в себе силы даже чтобы привычно заорать.

— Ичиго и компании ничего не грозит, вряд ли мои враги рискнут связываться с шинигами, — продолжал между тем Мидзуиро обыденным тоном. — А тебя я спрячу… Нет, лучше пока поживешь у меня, завтра еще раз позвоним сестре и…

— Э… Мне кажется, я что-то упустил, — перебил Кейго, пытаясь осмыслить информацию. Какие враги могут быть у Мидзуиро? Разве что мужья его богатых любовниц, но вряд ли бы они стали заморачиваться такими сложностями.

— Ой, прости, я не с того начал, — Мидзуиро улыбнулся шире, и волосы на его голове зашевелились. 

Кейго во все глаза наблюдал за тем, как из головы друга вырастают маленькие крученые рожки.

***

Наверное, на пенсии он напишет книгу. Что-нибудь простое, с картинками, типа «Асано-сан и его сверхъестественные друзья». Потомки, если таковые появятся, будут им гордиться и читать ее перед сном, а опрятные старушки — мечтать познакомиться. Но сначала до этой пенсии надо было дожить.

Кейго сидел на диване в спальне Мидзуиро, на котором они частенько играли в приставку на пару. Убивали чудовищ… Это ведь было буквально вчера! Мидзуиро вернулся с кухни, неся банки с лимонадом. Если не обращать внимания на рога, то он выглядел совсем как раньше.

— Охренеть! — почти восхищенно воскликнул Кейго, ловя банку. — Ты — демон!

— Ничего интересного на самом деле, — Мидзуиро сел на пуфик, стоящий рядом с диваном, и подогнул ноги. — Это у шинигами вечные интриги, заговоры, спасение мира и равновесие во вселенной, а мы лишь скромные тюремщики.

— Тюремщики, ага. Да. Просто скромные тюремщики, — Кейго испытывал непреодолимое желание качаться из стороны в сторону.

— Люди чаще всего становятся грешниками в силу обстоятельств, — решил пояснить Мидзуиро. В своей белой рубашечке он по-прежнему выглядел как школьник-отличник, радость родителей, и это вид совсем не сочетался с произносимыми словами. — Но есть бракованные души — прирожденные маньяки, которые, например, любят резать людей на кусочки из жизни в жизнь, наплевав на все кармические уроки. Таких мы изымаем из цикла перерождений и отправляем в Ад. Население там маленькое по сравнению с Обществом Душ или Миром Живых, работы немного.

Все-то у него было просто. Подумаешь, Ад, грешники, раскаленные сковородки, зато соцпакет хороший. Кейго не заметил даже, как выдул половину банки.

— А здесь ты что делаешь? — спросил Кейго. — Ну, в Каракуре, в школе.

— Приглядываю за Ичиго и остальными, — Мидзуиро не стеснялся. Кажется, начав рассказывать, он решил, что теперь может выложить все. — Мы, демоны, не любим вмешиваться, но любим быть в курсе событий. Особенно если эти события способны пошатнуть мировое равновесие.

О, Ичиго мог, Кейго в этом даже не сомневался.

— Не подумай, что я устраиваю мелодраму… А со мной ты тогда зачем подружился?

— Это случайно получилось, — Мидзуиро привычно улыбнулся, и у Кейго отлегло от сердца. — Я до сих пор в шоке, честно говоря.

Возмутившись, Кейго запустил в него тяжелой диванной подушкой. Накопившееся напряжение постепенно уходило, и Кейго понял, что его почему-то совсем не волнует наличие у Мидзуиро лишней пары рогов. В конце концов, человека, который давал списывать на биологии, сложно было чем-то испортить. Зато волновало кое-что другое.

— А эти… типы? — Кейго нервно почесал лоб. — Они кто?

— Не знаю, — глаза Мидзуиро почернели, как ночное небо за окном. — У меня с годами накопилось порядочно врагов. Но я выясню.

— С годами? Тебе сколько лет? — спросил Кейго с нехорошим подозрением.

— Ну… Когда я родился, порох уже изобрели.

Неожиданно для себя Кейго звонко засмеялся и, заметив вопросительно поднятую бровь Мидзуиро, пояснил:

— Теперь я понял, почему тебе старые тетки нравятся.

— Не только поэтому, поверьте, Асано-сан, — Мидзуиро многозначительно улыбнулся. — Еще вопросы?

— Угу. Дашь рога потрогать?

— Не дам.

— А огненный шар можешь?

Мидзуиро, не отрывая взгляда от Кейго, направил два пальца в стену, и с них слетел синий сгусток энергии, маленький, не больше горошины. Раздался взрыв, и в том месте, где сгусток коснулся стены, образовалась воронка размером с футбольный мяч. Стол с учебниками засыпало бетонным крошевом, настенный календарь спланировал на пол.

— Офигеть! — воскликнул Кейго, подпрыгнув от неожиданности.

— Прости, давно не тренировался, — Мидзуиро скромно улыбнулся, но Кейго знал, что тот гордился собой. 

Вдруг Мидзуиро замер, будто вспомнив о чем-то, и пересел на диван к Кейго.

— Не шевелись, хочу кое-что проверить, — он вытянул ладонь, которая стала сиять красным светом, и принялся медленно водить ей в двух сантиметрах от иероглифа на лбу. Кейго послушно замер, чувствуя себя как на приеме у стоматолога.

Через минуту Мидзуиро убрал руку, откинулся на спинку дивана и тихо засмеялся с облегчением и усталостью. Сейчас он казался старше своих лет, Кейго раньше никогда его таким не видел.

— Что? — спросил он настороженно.

— Тебя не враги похищали, а… два идиота. Братья мои. Сейчас мы их навестим.

Дальше Мидзуиро говорил что-то непонятное — на японском, но смысл ускользал, оставляя в памяти только красивые словосочетания. Кейго почувствовал, как иероглиф на его лбу начал гореть, а ноги сами подняли с дивана. Второе было намного неприятнее, но, судя по взгляду Мидзуиро, он этого и ожидал.

***

Они шли куда-то по улице. Если точнее, Мидзуиро шел, а Кейго чувствовал себя пассажиром в собственном теле, его ноги сами определяли направление. От этого становилось очень некомфортно, и только присутствие Мидзуиро удерживало от паники.

— Не бойся, это не опаснее, чем измазать лоб зубной пастой, — утешал тот. — Мы в детстве со слугами часто так шутили. Я просто уже забыл.

— Со слугами? — Кейго усмехнулся и замахал руками, удерживая равновесие на повороте.

— У нас монархия, а я — член королевской семьи, — выдал Мидзуиро с привычной невозмутимостью, шагая следом.

— Так ты будущий Король Ада, что ли?

— Не совсем. Будущая королева — моя сестра, а сейчас правит моя мать. У нас не только монархия, у нас матриархат.

Кейго присвистнул.

— А я говорил, говорил, что старшие сестры — посланницы Ада на земле!

— Разве ж я спорил?

За разговором время пролетело быстрее, и Кейго показалось, что перед его носом ворота склада выросли как из-под земли. Может, и правда выросли, кто ж знает. Мидзуиро первым вошел внутрь, Кейго против воли последовал за ним. Там их уже ждали — в тусклом свете ламп удалось разглядеть двух старых знакомых, все в тех же красных кимоно. Один из них сидел на коробке, второй подпирал спиной какие-то ящики.

— Здравствуй, дорогой братец, — ехидно улыбнулся тот, что сидел, и Кейго заметил длинные белые клыки. — Скучал по нам? Мама ждет в гости.

Демон щелкнул пальцем, и Кейго свалился на пол, почувствовав, что ноги снова слушаются, а голова перестает болеть. Почему-то он был уверен, что иероглиф тоже стерся. Подниматься не хотелось, хотелось заползти куда-нибудь под ящики и не отсвечивать.

— Лучшего способа связаться вы не нашли? — спросил Мидзуиро, чуть наклонив голову влево.

— У тебя на доме защитных заклинаний навешано больше, чем на Дворце, даже нас бы зацепило, — подал голос тот демон, который до этого молчал.

— К тому же, так веселее, — снова жутко улыбнулся клыкастый. — И навевает воспоминания о детстве, а, братец?

— Я в душе хохотал, — отозвался Мидзуиро, и Кейго мысленно добавил: «Я тоже». — А позвонить вы не пробовали? Написать по мылу, послать смс?

Братья переглянулись.

— Мы не умеем пользоваться магией людей, ты же знаешь! — клыкастого явно задело за живое.

Мидзуиро невинно улыбнулся, и Кейго решил, что это выглядит страшнее любых демонических оскалов.

— Вы соскучились и привезли пирожков от мамочки или все-таки пришли по делу?

Снова переглянувшись, демоны перестали улыбаться.

— Беглец в твоем районе. Вчера, — скупо сообщил тот демон, которому с клыками повезло меньше, чем брату. 

— Кто? — спросил Мидзуиро, хмурясь. Кейго решил, что дело дрянь.

— Заки. Помочь?

— Справлюсь, — кивнул Мидзуиро и неожиданно повернулся к Кейго. — Асано-сан, вы не оставите нас на минуточку?

Быстро кивнув, Кейго поспешил убраться на улицу, сопровождаемый недоуменными взглядами братьев. Интересно, они его на самом деле слугой посчитали?

В любом случае, Кейго чувствовал себя лишним при этом чудесном воссоединении семейства. На улице он радостно вдохнул свежий воздух и принялся ходить туда-сюда, дожидаясь Мидзуиро.

Тот вышел совсем скоро, довольно улыбаясь, его братья волочили ноги следом.

За свою недолгую жизнь Кейго успел повидать такое, чего бы ни пожелал увидеть никому. Теперь в список этих вещей однозначно можно было включить двух демонов, которые подошли к нему и низко поклонились.

— Простите нас, Асано-сан, за нашу неуместную шутку! — прокричали они одновременно, и Кейго от неожиданности попятился.

— Эм… Да фигня, мужики, — выдавил из себя он, и демоны с облегчением во взглядах поспешили прочь. Когда они скрылись, за поворотом, Кейго повернулся к Мидзуиро, спросил:

— Так говоришь, ты старший брат или младший?

Мидзуиро только многозначительно улыбнулся.

***

По дороге назад Кейго вспоминал первый год знакомства с Мидзуиро. Их тогда часто доставали, так раньше думал Кейго. Теперь он начал понимать, что старшеклассники и гопники докапывались в основном до него, а Мидзуиро предпочитали избегать, возможно, сами того не осознавая.

С ним вообще не общались, и, как теперь выяснилось, дело было не только в замкнутости Мидзуиро. Люди чувствовали опасность, только у Кейго с детства отшибло инстинкт самосохранения. К счастью, как оказалось. А потом появился Ичиго, тот вообще ничего не боялся.

— Они не думали, что ты испугаешься, — подал голос Мидзуиро, выводя Кейго из задумчивости. — Для них это действительно что-то вроде зубной пасты. Совсем дети.

— Да я не испугался, — неубедительно соврал Кейго.

— Я сам испугался, — неожиданно признался Мидзуиро. — И с поджиганием тебя адским огнем они перегнули палку.

— Каким еще адским огнем? 

Мидзуиро молча указал на ожог. Черт, Кейго и забыл про него — мазь действительно помогла, да и не до того было.

— Это не они, это… — Кейго замялся на мгновение, вспомнив об обещании, но, в конце концов, его друг признался в родстве с демонами, значит сегодня точно была ночь откровений. — Это Тацки. Сегодня утром у нее суперсилы проснулись, она теперь женщина-утюг.

Сначала Кейго и не понял, откуда этот порыв ветра, взлохмативший волосы. И только оглянувшись, он заметил, что Мидзуиро молча рванул вперед с нечеловеческой скоростью.

Кейго вспомнил, что тоже умеет быстро бегать. На уроках физкультуры он не делал этого, как сам любил говорить, по идейным соображениям. Когда Кейго прибежал к Мидзуиро домой, тот уже расстилал на кухонном столе карту города. Рядом горела свеча, превращая современную кухню в прибежище жутких теней.

— Я такой дурак, Кейго, Очи-сан бы не одобрила, — кажется, Мидзуиро в самом деле так считал.

Не зная, как реагировать, Кейго неловко засмеялся. 

— А лягушачьи лапки и сердца девственниц у тебя в баночке из-под соли? — спросил он, разглядывая толстую свечу.

Мидзуиро подошел к нему, схватил железной хваткой за локоть и подтащил к карте.

— Будет больно, — сказал он, ободряюще улыбнувшись. На указательном пальце его свободной руки ноготь удлинился и заострился, Мидзуиро быстро царапнул им Кейго по ожогу, отхватив кусочек кожи, и, не глядя, кинул этот кусочек на карту.

— Эй! — воскликнул Кейго, заворожено глядя, как из ранки к сгибу локтя течет кровь. Она остановилась, когда Мидзуиро быстро махнул рядом ладонью, будто пыль стряхивал.

— Потом нормально залечу, нет времени, — Мидзуиро склонился над картой, ткнул пальцем в какую-то точку. — Здесь додзе, в котором подрабатывает Тацки, да?

Присмотревшись повнимательнее, Кейго кивнул.

— Да… У нее, наверное, есть ключи.

Глядя на Мидзуиро, Кейго догадывался, что сейчас будет — один побежит решать свои сверхъестественные проблемы, а второй останется дома делать мучительный выбор между пластырем и мазью от ожогов. Нарезать жирные бутерброды с колбасой и маслом. Вертеть в руках многострадальный телефон, в надежде, что он зазвонит, и кто-нибудь скажет, что все хорошо, можно ложиться спать. Наверное, все это отразилось на лице Кейго, но ему было плевать.

Когда Ичиго и другие сваливали черти куда, Кейго всегда плохо спал. Сегодня поспать вообще не светило. Интересно, Мидзуиро сильно обидится, если Кейго пороется в его дисках?

Но Мидзуиро вдруг сказал:

— Будет тошнить, — и улыбнулся. Кейго бесили такие моменты. Раньше бесили, потому что он не знал, что за ними скрывается. Теперь скорее будоражили.

Мидзуиро снова схватил Кейго за плечо, а потом они полетели.

***

Тацки стояла к ним спиной и избивала воздух руками и ногами, будто тот нанес ей личное оскорбление. Она занималась этим уже давно — на белом кимоно расплылись большие пятна от пота. Удивительно, что ее не потеряли дома, на улице уже начинало светать.

Пошатнувшись, Кейго прислонился спиной к стене додзе и сполз на пол. Мидзуиро не соврал — стало тошнить. Они пронеслись через полгорода в буквальном смысле этого слова: сквозь деревья, чужие квартиры и иногда через людей. Кейго сообразил закрыть глаза, только когда увидел перед собой чьи-то мозги. Нет, такие прогулки точно не для него.

— Асано, ты что тут забыл? — спросила Тацки, почувствовав его и развернувшись. Потом замерла, уставившись на Мидзуиро, и недобро прищурилась.

— Ноги убери, — сказал Мидзуиро, расставляя руки, будто изображал распятье.

Кейго не был уверен, что обращаются к нему, но на всякий случай прижал колени к груди. Вовремя — совсем рядом с его кедами по доскам прошла желтая полоска света, которая за мгновение очертила квадратом пол и выросла в стены, оградившие полупрозрачной коробкой большую часть додзе с Тацки и Мидзуиро. В это же мгновение Тацки вытянула руку в их сторону.

С ее ладони сорвался полыхающий огнем шар. Кейго закрыл голову руками, но шар врезался в барьер перед ним и распался. Мидзуиро уже стоял в другом углу.

— Сколько зим, Кодзима, — прошипела Тацки незнакомым скрипучим голосом, черты ее лица заострились до неузнаваемости. Она шагнула влево, и Мидзуиро отзеркалил ее движение. — Потратил первый удар на двойной кеккай? У тебя был бы шанс с хадо. Не зря говорили, что в Мире Живых ты сдал.

— Это у тебя нет шансов, Заки, — ответил Мидзуиро. Теперь они лениво кружили друг напротив друга, не обращая на Кейго никакого внимания. По их лицам тек пот — кажется, там, внутри, начал нагреваться воздух. — Стражу никогда не сравниться с чистокровным демоном.

Разозлившись, Заки выпустил еще один огненный шар, а Мидзуиро ответил белой молнией. По барьеру прошла рябь, и Кейго плотнее прижался спиной к стене додзе, но в этот раз пронесло. 

Соперники продолжали перемещаться и обсыпать друг друга ударами. Кейго со странной гордостью отметил, что у Мидзуиро в арсенале были самые разные заклинания, а Заки использовал только огонь. Во все стороны летали разноцветные искры, коробка заполнилась дымом, и было сложно понять, на чьей стороне преимущество. Через несколько минут оба остановились.

— Сначала этот слабак, теперь боишься зацепить девчонку? — спросил Заки, тяжело дыша, и обезобразил красивое лицо Тацки кривой усмешкой. — Я счастливчик, выбрал удачное тело! Надо отдать ей должное, она сопротивлялась до последнего, но вы пришли и нарушили ее концентрацию. Сказать вам спасибо?

— Сколько адского огня ты выпил? — спросил Мидзуиро вместо ответа. Казалось, что он сейчас засунет руки в карманы и пойдет по своим делам, но Кейго видел, как напряглись его плечи.

— Тебе хватит! — Заки выбросил очередную порцию пламени. Мидзуиро отпрыгнул и вытянул пальцы, но не в сторону врага, а почему-то в сторону Кейго.

Очень неприятное ощущение — когда тебе в лицо летит огромный энергетический шар. Кейго вспомнил, во что превратилась стена в доме Мидзуиро, и на всякий случай зажмурился.

Какое-то время ничего не происходило, и он рискнул открыть глаза. Перед его лицом, прилипнув к барьеру, висел листок с непонятным иероглифом. Из листка вышел синий луч и уперся в Заки. 

Кейго заметил другие листы в тех местах на барьере, куда попадал Мидзуиро заклинаниями, из каждого выходил такой же луч. Заки, ставший похожим на морского ежа, почти не мог шевелиться, только глядел злобно и отчаянно. И дергался с каждым шагом подходящего Мидзуиро все сильнее.

— Домой! — Мидзуиро приложил большой палец к его переносице, и из тела Тацки вылетел покрытый татуировками рогатый монстр. Он не успел приземлиться на пол — за его спиной открылись огромные ворота с черепами, и что-то, о чем Кейго предпочитал не задумываться, затащило его внутрь под сопровождение безумного смеха.

В следующее мгновение все было кончено — барьер и ворота исчезли, а Тацки обессиленно упала на пол. Кейго подбежал к ней на негнущихся ногах.

— Кодзима… — Тацки была в сознании и выглядела не так уж и плохо, только мокрые от пота волосы облепили лоб. — Ты где успел рогами обзавестись?

— Какими рогами? — спросил Мидзуиро, втягивая рожки в голову, пока Кейго помогал Тацки подняться. Она устало усмехнулась.

Было тихо и спокойно, и почти хорошо, поэтому меньше всего Кейго ожидал, что сейчас у Мидзуиро в кармане запиликает телефон.

— Алло? Привет, мама.

Тацки порывалась что-то сказать, но Кейго посмотрел на нее с мольбой и предостерегающе прижал ладонь к ее губам, второй рукой заткнув рот себе.

— Да, справился, — сухо продолжал Мидзуиро. — Усильте проверку Стражей, второй случай за последние сто лет. Нет… Я же говорил, тут нужен наблюдатель. Хорошо… Спасибо. Да, ел.

Убрав трубку, Мидзуиро помолчал некоторое время, потом неловко пожал плечами и улыбнулся:

— Кажется, я остаюсь.

— И что это все, черт возьми, значит?! — Тацки однозначно пришла в себя — сжала крепко кулаки, будто собиралась кому-нибудь врезать.

— Обнимашки! — крикнул Кейго и поспешил исполнить свою угрозу. Наверное, все слишком устали, потому что его никто не оттолкнул.

***

Все-таки усталость дала о себе знать, и по дороге до дома Тацки они почти не говорили, только перебрасывались короткими фразами.

— Вы упоротые придурки, вы знали? — спросила Тацки, перед тем, как зайти к себе. — Спасибо.

— Что-то такое я всегда подозревал, — ответил Кейго. Тацки улыбнулась, помахала на прощание рукой и скрылась за дверью.

Солнце полностью взошло, и редкие прохожие уже спешили на работу.

— Думаю, никто нас не осудит, если мы сегодня не пойдем в школу и проспим весь день, — Кейго пошел в сторону дома Мидзуиро. — А твоя мама нам объяснительную не напишет?

Мидзуиро как-то странно дернулся. Кажется, он готов был показать рога и магию, но не рассказывать о своих семейных проблемах. Кейго прикусил язык.

— Прости, я…

Кивнув, Мидзуиро пошел рядом. На улице было свежо и тихо, спешить не хотелось. Даже сон отступил, и Кейго вовсю наслаждался дорогой. 

— Чтобы ты знал, Асано-сан, — начал вдруг Мидзуиро. — Я не ем младенцев, не купаюсь в крови девственниц и я не выпускал Заки, чтобы продлить свое пребывание в Мире Живых. Интриги — удел шинигами.

Кейго моргнул недоуменно, а потом рассмеялся, когда до него дошло. Скромный тюремщик, ага. С паранойей, семейными проблемами, рогами и четверкой по математике. Скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я скажу, куда тебе бежать.

— Знаешь, я тоже признаюсь… Я прошел «Дьябло». Три раза. И убил сотню демонов! Это чтоб ты знал.

— С читами?

— А то.

— За это ты попадешь в Ад, и я покажу тебе свою старую комнату.

— Обещаешь?

— Нет.

Кейго засмеялся, увидев, что Мидзуиро улыбается. Весь следующий день они убили на сон, лечение магией и прохождение «Дьябло» в четвертый раз. В дружбе с демоном были свои плюсы.

Дружба с Мидзуиро сама по себе была огромным плюсом, и Кейго знал это уже давно.


End file.
